ABC-Contestshipping-Challenge
by AdorableSkitty
Summary: I think the title explains it pretty well. This is an ABC- Challenge about our two favorite coordinators. Contestshipping
1. A is for Attract

**Me - Hey guys! Long time no seen. **

**May - Why were you away for that long?**

**Me - I wasn't away, I just didn't wrote that much, but I've been reading**

**Drew - You were away for months**

**May - Yeah**

**Me - Aww you guys missed me, how cute. **

**Drew - Anyway, your doing an ABC challenge now?**

**Me - Yeah, and this one is full of contestshipping, that means 26 contestshipping-one-shots! Anyway, May, do the disclaimer!**

**May - AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon**

**Me - On with the story**

**_A_ is for _A_ttract**

It was a peaceful day, the sun was shinning and our heroes we're having a Pokémon battle. Did I just say our heroes? No, I ain't talking about Ash and the others, but about our favorite coordinators, also known as May and Drew.

''Beautifly use attract!'' May commanded and her Beautifly used that move on her opponent's Masquerain.

''Dodge it Masquerain!'' Drew ordered, but although his Pokémon tried to, it wasn't able to dodge in time and got hit by attract, but strangely it didn't seem to work.

''Masquerain finish it with silver wind!'' Drew exclaimed and Masquerain obeyed his commando.

It hit May's Beautifly and it was knocked out instantly. The battle was over, so Masquerain went over to Beautifly, to see if she was okay.

''Drew, that's not fair, you cheated! Masquerain is a male, Beautifly a female, so why didn't attract work?'' May asked rather furiously while Drew just blushed in a tiny bit of red.

''Do you really can't tell May?'' a familiar voice asked. Our two lovebirds, no I don't mean the butterflies, I'm again talking about their trainers, our two coordinators, turned around to see their friend Solidad standing there.

''Solidad,'' they both exclaimed, May in a happy tone, while Drew just said it in his famous '_you-wouldn't_-voice', but Solidad didn't seem to care about it.

''May, attract didn't work because Masquerain is already in love with Beautifly,'' Solidad explained and our lovebirds, yes this time I actually mean the Butterflies, blushed a bit.

''So that's why it didn't work,'' May expressed densely. Either she didn't know, or she forgot the saying, ''Pokémon reflect their trainer's feelings.''

Drew seemed pretty glad and relieved about that, but Solidad didn't let him get away like that.

''May, have you ever heard that Pokémon reflect their trainer's feelings?'' Solidad asked her, and Drew's eyes widened in horror.

''Yeah, why?'' May asked, being her dense self.

''If Masquerain loves Beautifly, wouldn't it mean that Drew loves you?'' Solidad asked rhetorically and watched as May's eyes widened in realization and she gasped.

''Really Drew?'' she asked him, still wide-eyed. At this point Drew was blushing in a shade redder than any rose he'd ever given to May, or her Beautifly, like he claims it.

''Yeah, it's true,'' Drew admitted while glaring at Solidad.

She just stood there smiling innocently. You could tell something about her expression said, ''_You'll thank me for this later.''_

They were having some kind of a starring conversation, filled with glares and smiles, as Drew suddenly got cut out of this conversation when he noticed something, more exactly May's lips, and the fact that they were laying on his.

Drew forgot all the anger he felt towards Solidad moments ago and kissed her back. As they finally parted lips, May told him, face flushed and a big smile on her face, ''I love you too.''

Drew smirked and caught her lips with his again.

_At the same time, not far away from them:_

After Solidad's little speech, they admitted their feelings towards each other and now our lovebirds are cuddling. As you might have guessed, with lovebirds, this time I'm talking about Masquerain and Beautifly.

**Drew - That was pretty short**

**May - Yeah**

**Me - I know, but I just took this challenge to go back to writing, I totally lost my motivation but I'm getting it back**

**May - Good luck**

**Me - Thanks, and to my dear readers, I hope you review, also since this is an ABC challenge and I still have some letters left I'd be really grateful if you review or pm me your ideas. And the next chapter will be up soon**

**Everyone - We hope you review and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	2. B is for Beautifly

**Me - So next chapter is up!**

**Drew - You took your time...**

**Me - I know, but I've been rewritting some old stories, I think I'll rewrite each of my stories**

**May - That's cool**

**Me - Yeah, I won't change many things, maybe I'll just replace some parts, but I'll try my best**

**May - Good luck! By the way AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon**

**Me - Yeah, now on with the story**

* * *

_B_ is for _B_eautifly

''_Not for you, it's for your Beautifly._'' She's just sick of hearing those words.

He'd always give her a rose after a contest or a great performance and then claims that it's for Beautifly, and tells her that she still has a lot of training to do.

But that isn't the thing that disturbs her most, the point is, she is very aware of what a red rose means, like those he gives her...Beautifly, it doesn't help that she doesn't know if Drew just makes fun of her, or if he actually is in love with her Beautifly.

May wasn't very thrilled about either possibilities, but the second disturbed her more. ''_It's because he's a human, and she's a Pokémon, that's just weird,_'' she told herself.

She wouldn't ever admit that she wanted him to love her instead of her Beautifly, she wouldn't ever admit that she was actually being jealous of her Beautifly.

Also she knew that Beautifly is already in love with someone else *cough* Drew's Masquerain *cough*, and she didn't want Drew to get hurt, after all, he's her friend.

Sure, he's quite an asshole at times, but he also had helped her really often, and he was there for her when she needed him. She's sure of it, he's her friend.

But then again, she doesn't know for sure if Drew actually loves Beautifly, he could be just making fun of her again. Even though they're friends, Drew never misses a chance to tease or make fun of her.

But toying with her feelings would cross the line, wouldn't it? That's when she decided to talk to him, and as chance would have it, he just happened to enter the Pokémon Center.

''Drew!'' May exclaimed and went towards him.

''Hey May!'' Drew greeted her.

''Drew, can I ask you something, it's really important,'' May said, while she blushed at the awkwardness her question might produce.

''Yeah, sure.'' He wasn't sure what to think, she seemed really hesitant, that wasn't like her at all. Also she was blushing. His eyes widened, what if she figured out the meaning of the roses, how would she react?

''Are you in love with...,'' he didn't need to hear the last word to know she did figure it out, he started to blush and didn't know what to say.

''What?'' he managed to say, overcoming his shock.

''Are you in love with Beautifly?'' she asked again. Suddenly all his worries disappeared and he started to laugh.

''What's so funny?'' May asked frustrated by his laughter.

''Only you would think that,'' he manged to spit out between laughs. May got angry at those words, so he was just making fun of her.

''Ugh, you're unbelievable, I'm worried about you and you just laugh in my face,'' she yelled at him. Drew just noticed that there were small tears in her eyes, and immediately stopped laughing.

''Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just, why did you think I was in love with your Beautifly?'' he asked.

''Because I know what a red rose means,'' May answered. Drew couldn't believe it, she still believed that excuse. A small chuckle escaped his lips.

''What's so funny now?'' May asked. Drew had an idea.

Firstly he had doubts, but after all she already figured out the meaning of a red rose, it's a matter of time until she realizes it anyway, so he decided just to go along with his idea.

''This,'' he said as he pressed his lips against hers. She didn't react at all, she was frozen. But after a while she started to kiss him back.

After they pulled away he said, ''I love you... Beautifly,'' and winked at her.

She shook her head laughing and said,''I love you too Drew,'' then she pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

**Me - So that's it, I hope you liked it and please review!**

**Drew - That's it? Are you in a hurry**

**Me - Not really, I just want to rewrite my other stories**

**May - Well, good luck then, and please review guys!**


	3. C is for Camping

**Me - Next chapter is up!**

**Drew - Finally, this one took you longer than...**

**Me - I get it Drew, I'm sorry guys, I was pretty busy, but I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow or the day after**

**May - That's cool**

**Me - I'll try my best, May do the disclaimer**

**May - AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon**

**Me - Sadly, so on with the story!**

* * *

_C_ is for _C_amping

Today we find ourselves in the Ilex Forest, our two favorite coordinators are heading to …uh... for the next contest. Yes you heard correctly, May and Drew decided to travel together, one day we might hear the story on how exactly they ended up travelling together, but not today.

So back to our actual story, we find ourselves in that forest, while May is complaining.

''Drew, I'm hungry!'' May complained

''May we just ate,'' Drew replied, annoyed by her constant complains.

''That was like 10 hours ago!'' May responded.

''It wasn't even 3 hours ago, I think I'm starting to realize why you're always too late for almost everything,'' Drew teased her.

''I am NOT always too late!'' May yelled at him, stressing the not.

''You are,'' he responded cooly.

''Ugh, whatever, but look, it's almost night. We should set up a fire and eat before it get's too late, then we can just camp here. I'm really tired,'' May said yawning.

''Fine,'' Drew decided to go along with it.

He asked himself why he actually wanted her to travel with him, remembering the reason as soon as he looked at her, she was smiling brightly, glad they won't walk more today.

He noticed how beautiful she looked when she was happy. He couldn't help but looking fondly at her, smiling at the beautiful sight in front of him. To him, May was the most beautiful thing he could ever imagine, especially when she's happy.

''I'll get some firewood, you just wait her. We wouldn't want you to get lost, would we?'' Drew teased her before walking off to get some firewood.

May just stood there, comprehending what he just said.

When it clicked, blood rushed to her face and she yelled a ''Hey! I am able to look out for myself!'' after him, but he wasn't anywhere near eyesight anymore that's why she doubted that he'd heard her.

So she just waited there a few minutes until Drew got back.

He put the wood on the floor and May called out Blaziken and it put on a fire.

''Thanks, now return,'' May thanked her loyal Pokémon before returning it.

Drew started to cook some noodles while May settled up the tent.

Yes they are sharing a tent, it turned out they just had one, and of course neither of them minded to share it, maybe they didn't actually admitted that, but we all know it's true.

Time passed by while they were occupied with the food and the tent, respectively.

''Food is ready,'' Drew told May as he finished and May immediately went over to him, and he gave a bowl with noodles to her, and both of them started eating.

Neither of them talked for a while, they just sat there eating and enjoying the others company, until May slightly shivered.

''Are you cold?'' Drew asked, and May nodded.

Drew thought about giving her his jacket, but as he had a better idea he went to his backpack and took out a blanket putting it around him and May.

Now he had an excuse to cuddle with her, and we all know Drew and his excuses ***cough roses for Beautifly cough***.

Anyway, May didn't mind and cuddled closer to him, both of them blushing slightly. May finished her noodles pretty fast and fell asleep on his shoulder, Drew kept eating his noodles until he finished, smiling at the sleeping girl on his shoulder.

* * *

**Me - That's it**

**Drew - That's a really short one, all of them are very short, and in this one I didn't even get to kiss May**

**Me - Sorry, I know but this are short one-shots, I don't think there will be a really long one, I hope it isn't that bothersome. Oh and Drew, you mean you want to kiss May? She's here, just do it!**

**Drew - What? No! I'm glad I didn't had to kiss airhead in this one!**

**May - Shut up grasshead!**

**Me - And here we go again, I hope you liked it and I'd be glad if you review. So please review before you click on the close or back button, you'd make a fellow authoress very happy!**


	4. D is for Diary

**Me - Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter!**

**May - You updated pretty fast**

**Me - Thanks, anyway, I dedicate this chapter to my friend Anica, aka Contestshipper16**

**May - AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon, hey where is Drew?**

**Me - I don't know, but I guess that's why we haven't heard anything rude yet**

**Drew - I'm here**

**May - Why are you late?**

**Drew - Fangirls**

**May - Oh**

**Me - Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

_D _is for _D_iary

We find our heroine sitting on a park bench at late evening. The street lights were dimming and for our brunette it was hard to stay focused.

No, she wasn't just sitting there but writing a diary entry. It was hard for her to focus on that because it was pretty dark already.

But under the street light it was still possible, and now that we've got a better look on her, you could see that she had a mixture of an angry and an annoyed expression on her face and there's just one word I can think of to describe why she had that expression on her face, Drew.

It's very likely that she was writing something like, ''How did I fall for that jerk!'' or something like that. But we may never know. As she finished writing, she closed her diary and sighted.

''So that's how you really feel, eh?'' a voice suddenly commented from behind her.

''Ahhh!'' she screamed because that mysterious voice scared her quite a lot.

''Geez May, calm down! It's just me,'' that voice tried to calm her down.

May turned around to see who the voice belonged to only to find Drew standing there.

''Drew,'' May whispered, glad it was him, but suddenly reality hit her, her face turned red and she shirked,''Wait, you read this?! You weren't supposed to read that!''

''Why not?'' he asked her teasingly, exactly knowing why she didn't want him to read it, but it's not like he'd ever leave out a reason to tease her.

''Don't play innocent, you know it exactly!'' she responded turning away from him and crossing her arms over her chest, pouting.

''I mean it, why not? Only because I would have found out how you really feel about me, then telling you I feel the same and we could be happy together? Is that why?'' he asked her.

''Yes, that's wh- wait what? You feel the same way?'' she asked surprised.

''That's what I said May, I love you,'' he said and pressed his lips against hers.

She kissed him back, but eventually they had to pull away from each other due to the lack of air. ''I love you too,'' she whispered, but he still heard it.

''We should get back May, it's pretty late already, the others will be worried,'' he said and grabbed her hand, she just nodded.

Then they went back to the Pokémon Center, hand in hand, either of them happy.

* * *

''And that, is what you two really were doing!'' I explained.

''What? No, we were really just battling!'' May said.

''With what? Your tongues?'' I teased them and both of them blushed bright red.

''Please, I saw the whole thing,'' I said.

''You were spying on us?'' Drew asked.

''No,'' I responded.

''Harley, are you sure you weren't spying on them?'' Solidad asked me.

''Fine, maybe I was. But anyway you two can stop pretending now, I e-mailed this photo to Coordinators-Weekly, so by tomorrow everyone will know that you two are a couple!'' I exclaimed happily while showing them a photo I might have taken while they were occupied with each others mouths.

They just blushed bright red and glared at me while Solidad shook her head laughing.

* * *

**Me - I bet you didn't expect Harley to be telling the story!**

**May - I didn't**

**Me - I hope you liked this chapter, it was fun to write**

**Drew - Just so you know, last chapter I wasn't complaining, I was glad I didn't have to kiss that airhead, so you don't have to make me do that again**

**Me - Drew, even the reviewers know that you were complaining, so stop complaining!**

**May - And don't call me airhead, grasshead!**

**Drew - That insult is getting old!**

**Me - So is this shipping, I mean soon it's its 11th anniversary, and we still love it! **

**Drew - You mean Contestshipping Day?**

**Me - My favorite day in the whole year!**

**Drew - You're insane**

**Me - Anyway, guys please review! I hope you did like this chapter and I'd be really glad if you review!**


	5. E is for Earphones

**Me - Welcome to the shortest chapter I've ever written and probably will ever write**

**Drew - Why post it if it's that short?**

**Me - Because I think the idea is cute, and hopefully the readers won't mind its shortness. **

**May - And the next chapter is longer**

**Drew - Every chapter is longer**

**Me - Sorry Drew, but I've been busy and just wanted to update, before I keep you guys waiting for months**

**Drew - Just like you did with your Why Green? story?**

**Me - I know I don't update it that often, but I didn't even know if I'll post a next chapter**

**May - Are you telling us there will be a third chapter?  
**

**Me - Yes, I'm working on it, so May do the disclaimer!  
**

**May - AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon **

**Me - On with the story**

* * *

_E _is for _E_arphones

There she was, sitting on a swing in the national park.

He had made a decision, he wanted to tell her how he truly felt about her.

So he gathered up all his courage and made his way towards her. He took a deep breath.

''May,'' he started, ''I need to tell you something.''

She just continued swinging, and he went on.

''I've had feelings for you now for quite some time, strong feelings, May... what I'm trying to say is, I love you. I love you May,'' he finished his speech.

May however, didn't react at all, she just kept on swinging.

''May?'' he asked her unsure and put his hand on her shoulder.

She was startled and turned around to see it was Drew, so she took out her earphones and greeted him, ''Hey Drew! Did you finish training already? Where are we heading next?'' she asked him.

Drew realized that she hadn't heard a single word of what he said.

''To Ecruteak City,'' Drew replied.

''Okay, let's go!'' she exclaimed happily as she took his hand and dragged him out of the national park.

He didn't know whether he should curse or thank the earphones since they might have saved their friendship but they just as might have prevented him from becoming May's boyfriend.

'_Maybe the time isn't right yet, I should figure out how she feels first_,' he thought as he looked at the girl he fell for, dragging him, by his hand. He blushed a little, but smiled then.

Little did he know that there was someone else hiding in the bushes who had a video camera in his hands. He had recorded the whole thing, and he happened to be on his way to Ecruteak city.

We're certainly looking forward to see what will happen once he gets there.

* * *

**Me - That's it.**

**May - Who is that creepy guy who's stalking us?**

**Everyone but May - *facepalm* **

**May - What?**

**Drew - Don't tell me you really don't know **

**May - Fine, I won't say it**

**Me - Maybe our readers know who it was, do you know guys? You can guess once!**

**May - Only once, that's very little**

**Drew - May the answer is as obvious as **

**Me - As that Drew's roses are for you not for Beautifly**

**Drew - Exactly, ... wait, what? No!**

**Me - Yeah, whatever, we all know the truth, right readers? I'll be glad if you review and once again, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I promise the next one will be longer!**


	6. F is for Friendship Developement

**Me - I'm finally back guys!**

**Drew - So**

**Me - Guys, I forgot to say this but there will be a sequel to the prior chapter**

**May - Cool! When?**

**Me - In V is for Video**

**May - Cool! I'll finally find out who that stalker was!**

**Drew - May, that is months from now, and if she decides to go on hiatus, maybe even years**

**Me - Hey, I update as quickly as I can, May do the disclaimer!**

**May - AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon**

**Me - On with the story**

* * *

_F _is for _F_riendship Developement

''_Please don't tell me that you're planning on entering the Pokémon contest with a cheesy act like that._'' Those were the first words he ever said to her.

Back then she thought of him as a jerk. An arrogant, stuck-up, cocky jerk.

Back then she would've never ever guessed that he'd turn out to be the love of her life. No, never would she have guessed it. She wouldn't have even thought they'd become friends. But now she knows better, she came to know him better.

In the beginning he thought of her as a rookie coordinator who wouldn't make it far, but she impressed him at their first contest, she surprised him. He didn't expect her to do as good as she did. After watching her performance he gave her a rose, claiming it was for her Beautifly, and that she still had a lot to learn. She became determined to beat him, and wipe that smirk out of his face and then he was up against her in the second round, and he beat her. She was sad, but was still determined to beat him in the next contest.

Then they met again, he watched her as Beautifly messed up an attack, and claimed he only came to see Beautifly again, just as he claimed that this second rose was for Beautifly. In that contest, a girl named Grace beat Drew, and May managed to beat her, so she won a ribbon, her first ribbon. After the contest, he congratulated her, gave her a third rose and implied that they were for her all along.

When they met again, he wasn't able to take part in the contest, because his Roselia had been injured in a battle, so he just went to watch her win her second ribbon.

As she tried to win her third ribbon, she became over-confident, what caused her to lose, and Drew won that contest.

The next time they met again, was a mayor developement to their friendship. They had a battle, and thanks to Team Rocket, they ended up together on Mirage Island. It was the first time they actually spent time outside a contest together. And later they fell off a cliff together, as they headed down the waterfall, Drew became unconscious and May saved him from drowning, along with the Wynauts. Later when Drew woke up in that cave, he and May got along well and while she was playing with the Wynauts, he looked at her with fondness in his eyes, and when she was kidnapped by Team Rocket, he saved her ,just like she saved him, along with the Wynauts. At that point it was settled for him, they were friends now, even though he still teased her.

They met again at the Hoenn Grand Festival, he teased her and gave her a fourth rose, just then Harley appeared. As he implied on their romantic relationship, May blushed but then even denied that the two of them were friends because he spends most of the time making fun of her. You could tell he was hurt when she said that, and angry. He knew something was off about that Harley guy, and he saw May choosing Harley over him, what made him jealous.

As soon as he discovered the truth about Harley, he proofed to be a true friend as told May the truth, but then yelled at her for being so foolish to trust that guy, he was clearly upset she rather trusted Harley then him. He was upset because she didn't saw him as her friend.

Later they were up against each other, and he beat May. When they met on the beach, he told May that she did good and that he wanted to see her again in next year's Grand Festival. As she watches him walk away, it is clear to her too, they are friends. That is confirmed as her mother teases her about a possible romance between her and Drew and she replies that he's just a friend.

They met again in Kanto, when Drew and May both wanted to catch that Arcanine. At first, they had a rivalry, both of them wanting to catch it no matter what, but when it turned out that Arcanine had children, both of them decided to let them be, and they even battled together as Arcanine and its children got captured by Team Rocket.

When May lost a contest to Harley later on, she finds that a rose and a letter have been left there for her, and since there's a rose, she assumed that it's from Drew.

But as they met again, it turned out that he didn't left the rose for her, but a rookie coordinator named Brianna who had a huge crush on Drew. She befriended and admired May, but wants to beat her in the contest to earn Drew's respect. During the contest Brianna stated that May's feelings for Drew seem to go way beyond just contests and battling. She replied that she never really thought about if she liked him or not, but she blushed bright red. After May won the contest, Drew complimentd Brianna and told May she had won by luck. After he left, May was looking at him blushing, it seemed to be the point when she first started questioning if she actually had feelings for him.

The next time they met, Drew was watching May's contest and Harley and Team Rocket teamed up together to mess up May's performance. As they put her friends out of the way, Drew rescued them, and later on, he congratulated May on making it to the Grand Festival. This time when he left, May was looking at him fondly, until her friends brought her back to earth by saying something. Judging by the way she looked at him, she might have realized her true feelings for Drew.

They met again at the Kanto Grand Festival, when May met Drew's friend Solidad. Solidad said to May that Drew constantly talks about her, and that she thinks he might have gotten feelings for her.

Later, May, Drew and Solidad were watching the preliminary rounds together. May did really good, so did Drew, but it didn't work like he imagined it would, what got him upset. He took that out on May, as he screamed at her, accusing her of being a wimp, you could tell that May felt hurt and Drew felt guilty. Solidad explained that May was keeping on doing better and better, what resulted in Drew fearing how close she was coming, and that she might surpass him.

When they faced off, May won their battle, and moved against Solidad to the next round. After the battle, he congratulated her and gave her advice for her battle against Solidad, but she lost anyway.

Drew left a rose for May, her fifth rose, with Solidad and then walked away, May managed to catch up to him and told him she'll see him at their next contest.

As he walked away, she was waving after him and later, she looked at the rose fondly. It was clear at that point, that she fell for him, you could tell by her eyes, by the way they looked at the rose, a red rose, a sign of love from his part.

The next time they met, she was suffering from her loss against Solidad. As he showed up then she said that she was just thinking about him, when all of suddenly there he was. She blushed as Drew asked her if they were good thoughts so her thoughts might have been romance-orientated.

They battled against each other, and Drew managed to win. After their battle, they watched the sunset together. Drew told her about his plans on going to Johto and he looked lovingly at her, by his eyes you could tell how he felt about her. Then Harley made a sudden appearance and implied on their romantic relationship, as May denied that there was anything going on and Drew just stood there. Not much later, Drew and May exchanged their goodbye's while Drew went off to Johto.

After some time then, May decided that she wanted to participate in the Johto regions contest's. It may have been true that a reason she did so was that she wanted to become independent and develop her battling style, but you can't deny that Drew was also a reason why she left to Johto. She knew they were important to each other, she knew that she needed to see him again. She left her other friends, to be able to see him again.

This is how much their friendship developed over the time. They came so far. In the beginning he thought of her as some rookie, now he's honored to be called her rival. She thought of him as some cocky jerk, now she left her friends so she could keep on seeing him. Since they met on the beach, their friendship developed a lot, it developed from bare rivalry, into an actual friendship and into something even stronger than friendship, love.

* * *

**Me - So, finally finished this one**

**May - That was your longest chapter till now, right?**

**Me - Yeah, like an apologie for the prior one being so short**

**Drew - Well, we'll see you in the next chapter then**

**May - Please review!  
**


	7. G is for Ghosts

**Me - Hey everyone!**

**Drew - You left us hanging for quite some time**

**Me - I'm sorry, but I've got bad news. Don't expect any updates this week**

**May - Why?**

**Me - I have to study for an important exam, if I fail it, I have to stay down a year**

**May - Oh, good luck then**

**Me - Thanks May by the way, do the disclaimer**

**May - Alright, AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon **

**Me - So on with the story!**

* * *

_G_ is for _G_hosts

''So, where are we heading next Drew?'' May asked as they continued their journey.

''Well, there's a haunted mansion nearby, so I thought we'll go there,'' he replied.

''A haunted mansion? Do you mean there are ghosts?'' May asked scared.

''Ghost Pokémon, it might be a chance to catch one,'' Drew responded.

''Uh, I don't think we'd need any, I mean we already have so many strong Pokémon, why don't we skip that haunted house?'' May suggested.

''But May, I want to catch a new Pokémon, a ghost Pokémon! They're awesome!'' Drew replied stubbornly.

''Why Drew? Your team is already so strong! You don't need another Pokémon!'' May complained.

''So, I see you finally recognize that my coordinating-talent is way above yours,'' Drew teased her.

''Hey! I never said that!'' May argued back.

''I know why you don't want me to catch a new Pokémon,'' Drew claimed.

''Why?'' May asked surprised. Was she that predictable?

''Because you're afraid you can't beat me if I catch a new one!'' Drew exclaimed triumphantly.

''WHAT? NO! That's not true!'' May yelled.

''Why else wouldn't you want me to catch a new Pokémon?'' he asked.

''Well, I..uh,'' she trailed off.

''May?'' he asked becoming concerned because of her strange behavior.

''I don't mind you catching a new Pokémon,'' she replied truthfully.

''What is bothering you then,'' he wanted to know.

''You'd laugh at me!'' she accused.

''I won't, I promise,'' he swore but she still looked sceptically.

''May, you can tell me everything,'' he assured her, looking at her with honesty in his eyes.

''I'm afraid of ghost Pokémon,'' she admitted.

''And why were you afraid to tell me this?'' he asked her.

''I thought you'd laugh at me, I just told you that,'' she responded.

''May, there's nothing wrong with being afraid of something. Everyone is afraid of something, and I'd never laugh at you for that,'' he replied.

''Now, come on!'' he said.

''Where are we going?'' she asked.

''To the haunted mansion!'' he answered.

''What? But-,'' May got cut off by Drew saying, ''Don't worry May. Nothing will happen to you. I'll protect you!''

He stretched out his hand, for her to take it, and looked her in the eyes. She didn't know why, but with him, she felt safe. Like she knew that he would keep his word and never let anything harm her.

That's why she took his hand smiling, and together they made their way towards the haunted mansion, holding hands.

* * *

**Me - So, what did you think?**

**Drew - I think it's even shorter than your ''E is for Earphones'' chapter**

**Me - I'm sorry, I really am. But I wanted to update a chapter before I go on a hiatus for the rest of the week. I would've felt bad if I hadn't posted a chapter in two weeks**

**May - Don't worry, everybody's been through school, they know how though it can be**

**Me - Thanks May. Anyway guys, I hope you forgive me for writting such a short chapter, but I hope you like it anyways. Please review **


End file.
